


From the Desk of Bubbles: Things I Will Keep Doing as a Boy

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Transfic Mini Fest, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubbles is a boy now, but he's still going to be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Desk of Bubbles: Things I Will Keep Doing as a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the transfic mini-fest on Dreamwidth. Response to the prompt: Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles, maybe they would take him seriously if he were a tomboy like Buttercup, but Bubbles likes being sparkly and femmey and that's not going to change now that he's IDing as male

_1\. Counting my sisters and the professor as my family._

Well, duh. I think Professor Utonium took it pretty well when I asked him about Chemical Y (snips, snails, and some other things he didn't mention), though he did say something about a remedy (sugar, spice) if I wanted to be a girl. My sisters... they're still coming around to the idea of having a brother. I think Buttercup feels like I took the "tomboy" title from her. But I think she'll come around eventually. I hope. Besides, I'm not a tomboy. At all. Kind of the opposite, really.

_2.Fighting crime and saving the city._

Again, duh. Just because I'm a boy, doesn't mean I gave up being a superhero. I've petitioned for a name change from the Powerpuff Girls to the Powerpuff Girls + Boy, or the Powerpuff Trio, or just Powerpuff, since we're famous now. I've also changed my costume. It's still baby-blue, but instead of a dress, it's more of a knee-length tunic. I've thought about maybe doing something more traditional and superman-y, but this is more comfortable, and spandex only looks good with appropriate muscle definition. I did change from Mary Janes to sneakers though.

_3.Playing with dolls, stuffed animals, drawing, and coloring._

The first time I started playing with Octi and the dolls after I took the dose of Chemical Y from the professor (about 15 minutes), I swear Blossom and Buttercup just gave me this confused look. What? Did they really expect that I'd suddenly abandon every toy and hobby I had when they all thought I was a little girl, just because I'm a boy? I actually told them that (and that took a lot of guts, I'm kind of proud), and then just stared at each other and started laughing, "He's still our Bubbles."

I think they're coming around.

_4.Loving all living beings (except for super-villains and cockroaches)_

Actually, I don't see why being a boy should stop me from being kind and caring and being snuggly with animals. Nor do I see why I should start loving cockroaches just because they're gross. And why any of the bad guys we fight would think that I'd start going easy on them now is beyond me. Maybe they're just not used to boy superheroes? At least not ones that aren't pointlessly rough and rowdy. I don't know.

_5.Using unicorn stationary._

Doesn't everyone love unicorns? Anyway, when this pad runs out, I'm going back to the store and picking up another one just like it. And I'm still going to use glitter. On everything. And paint my nails. And use my heat-vision powered Easy-Bake oven. And sometimes put my hair up in pigtails. And have pillow fights with my sisters. And....

Hmm... maybe it would be easier to just say what's going to change about Bubbles:

I'll get them to see me as a boy.


End file.
